I Am Who I Am
by MErelena04
Summary: Eternal Sailor Moon is given the choice to be reborn without memories, senshi or power all in order to save to planet that she love. Or continue to protect it from afar.


A.N. "Hello everyone my name is MErelena04 and this other person here is my Elf Helper Esme, say hello Esme!" Elf Helper Esme nods. Merelena04 looks At Her Elf Helper Esme and glares the forbidden copyrighted DEATH GLARE(c). "Speak, SPEAK Elf Helper Esme " Elf Helper Esme looks at Merelena04 confused then blinks five times and looks at readers and waves. Merelena04 sighs and says, " Whatever I give up, anyway thanks for reading my story. If you find any logical or grammar errors then please e-mail me so I can avoid them in the future. Also there will most likely be SOME Relena bashing. :) And this story is a good idea that I don't thinks anyone has done before, but if you have I am really, really sorry I didn't mean to copy you. Anyway please read and Review."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor moon or Gundam Wing. (Even though I really, really want to) Oh yeah, Galexia killed Mamoru early on so I'm just going to keep him dead and out of the story.  
This takes place during the star series at the last battle. Things go very differently because I'm writing the story and this is the way I want it to be!!! ???  
P.S. Usagi does NOT become a gundam pilot. She get's to be something cooler!!!  
"speak"  
'thought'  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A word of wisdom: "True friends stab you in the front." - Oscar Wilde  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I AM WHO I AM  
  
  
The battle was over.  
  
At least that's what it seemed liked to Eternal Sailor Moon, though in the eyes of her enemy, Chaos, the fun had just begun. Minutes before he had the sickening pleasure of having the universes last protector watch as each of her valiant senshi had their starseeds ripped out and eaten by him. Eternal Sailor Moon cried out in agony and fell to her knees as she saw the scene play again and again like a broken record in front of her eyes. A cruel laugh brought her back to the present and she stared hatefully at the dark shadow in front of her. "Oh really Eternal Sailor Moon don't look at me that way it's not so bad, after all you could join them. All you give have to do is give me your starseed and you, your senshi and I could all become one again like we were in the beginning."  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon shook her head weakly at first but as she stood and gathered her thoughts she felt a need in her soul so to avenge her fallen senshi. Somehow she knew that this battle could have only one victor and it would be her. 'They died for me and they died for the Earth. I can't let there sacrifices be futile' She lifted her head in determination and spoke "I must destroy you for the revenge of my senshi."   
  
Chaos just laughed again "Do you really think that you could destroy me?!! Ha, did you already forget that I have the starseeds, that I have the power!!!" As if to prove his point a ball of multi-colored energy began to gather within the shadowy form. " Here, have a taste of your beloved senshi's power!!!" Chaos said as the multi-colored ball about as big as a basketball was released and sent towards Eternal Sailor Moon destroying everything in its path. But as the attack was about to hit her it suddenly separated into eight miniature balls of different colored light. The lights circled around Eternal Sailor Moons body as if to comfort her until they all entered the amulet upon Eternal Sailor Moons tiara.   
  
Chaos was silent with fearful wonder as he thought over the new development. 'How is it possible that the attack did nothing to harm her? Why won't the senshi's powers work against her? '   
  
" The senshi's powers are useless against me, do you want to know why?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked as if reading the question in his red demonic eyes and went on without waiting for an answer. "Because they were chosen by the planets to wield there given powers to protect me, there for they can not be used to harm me. Even if their bodies and minds are gone their spirits still control the power in their starseeds. And while their spirit still remains their powers and starseeds are faithful to me. Only I, not you, can answer the call of my senshi's spirits." As she finished her speech her body was slowly engulfed by silver light that wrapped around her body like ribbons and as Eternal Sailor Moon slowly raised her arm and the light started to gather around her opened palm. " It's your turn for a little taste". And the power was released.  
  
Centuries later she could still hear the wretched cries of Chaos as it was again separated and spread throughout all corners of the universe. Often she had yelled to the heavens to erase her memory but never, not even once, was there an answer to her prayer. She would still remember seeing the world around her fade away until she had reached her castle in the stars and took her rightful position as the guardian of the universe. So as time went on, as it often does, Eternal Sailor Moon focused her concentration on her beloved earth in order to forget her memories if only for a moment. She would stand on the terrace of her invisible castle watching the people of earth be born, grow-up, fall in love and die. As mankind stretched out its hand to space in the form of "colonies", she watched. Even when mankind turned on one another to form war after war, she again watched weeping in silent agony seeing all the lives that were tortured and killed because she could do nothing. Soon Eternal Sailor Moon found herself not wishing for the removal of her memories, but for the salvation of the people of earth and this time her wish was answered.  
  
She was again watching the suffering on earth and oppression of the colonists when she felt a presence surround her, filling her with a joy that calmed her tortured soul, but as she viewed the darkness around her she saw no one but heard a voice combined of men and women, earth and light spoke from the dark void of space. " Guardian, why do you cry?"  
  
" I am not crying. Who are you?" she answered.  
  
" I am who is and I have felt your soul weep sadness, why?" the voice questioned again.  
  
"I cry for the suffering of my planet and it's people. I cry because I can do nothing to help them." The voice was silent for only a second before it answered.  
  
" You can. I give you this one chance to change your destiny and let you be reborn." It was after these words that for the first time in centuries, her soul had a drop of hope. The voice continued. " You will have no memory of former life's and you will have no power. The hardships that you would face could fortify or efface your existence, but after your life has been lived I will allow your soul to join your senshi in eternal resting." It took one second for her decision to be made.  
  
A baby girl was brought into the world on June 30, A.C. 180  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
What do you think? Should I continue? Should Usagi be paired with any one?  
  
Senshi= warrior  
Eternal Sailor Moon = Usagi 


End file.
